leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:RLB Highlight Removal
:The following discussion is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.'' ---- Recently some quality of life issues have been brought up, such as the achievements and TOP template issues. I'm here to bring up a new one, and as the title suggests, it is the removal of the orange highlight that RLB users have. RLB is, essentially, one button, one button that every user already comes with, the undo button. I see no point in RLB having a highlight as they are, essentially, "normal" editors. I see a reason for moderators, admins, and bureaucrats having them as they have real Button Power™ (trademarked by Nystus) for users with problems to go to for help. Removal of highlight for RLB users Support # 18:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # 18:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #(Please don't make me argue even on this.. :P) 19:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #D3Reap3R 19:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # 00:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #Yes please. 01:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #- KazMx (Message me! ) 19:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # 19:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # 23:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) If we removed the color for RLBs, we might as well for CDs since they have the same amount of options. #--LoLisNumbaWan 23:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) NOT MY ORANGE!!!!!!!!!! # 21:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #Forgot to vote.......>.< Demise101 >.< 02:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) #For the same reasons that Asperon, Sam and Exiton have already expressed below in the comment area. Texas Snyper 03:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments *“The hottest places in hell are reserved for those who in times of great moral crises maintain their neutrality” - Dante Alighieri 18:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Tech, CDs have more responsibilities than to just rollback a page. 23:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) **There isn't a point in having a color for CDs if there isn't one for RLBs, the responsibilities doesn't have to do with the fact that they have the same rights. 00:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, discussion at hand: The rollback user only has one button and a name change. The button doesn't even need to be used, becaus you can just click "undo" as a regular user. So by removing the color you remove half the point of having a rollback editor, and leave the useless part. What's the point of even having them? To provide a button that is unneeded? For what it's worth I don't think it's "falling apart." I do think there are a lot of high level "decisions" and rudeness that comes out of people that shouldn't be doing either. And that is detrimental for attacting new editors. Asperon Thorn 01:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **This wiki has terrible organization and discussion. And what is sad is that most of our crats are inactive. Im not saying that the admins arn't doing there job, Im just saying that one of them isn't. 01:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ***New crat needed to replace inactive one? --LoLisNumbaWan 01:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **If you really think that the highlight is half of what the rollback position is then, I'm sorry to inform you, you're wrong. 01:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ***'Crats don't need to be active, all they exist to do is check a box once and a while. Rollback makes reverting vandalism easier, let's keep it that way. It should be given to those that have a use for it, I.E. have a history of reverting with (undo), and are trustworthy enough to revert with one click instead of two. And per Neon, the hilite is nothing. 02:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *** The highlighted name is to show if you are an RLB,admin,crat etc. --LoLisNumbaWan 02:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *** So they are trustworthy enough to get special permissions but not trustworthy enough to be seen as trustworthy? Makes sense. . .Asperon Thorn 02:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *** I have to agree with Asperon, what is wrong with letting them have a color that identifies them as someone trustworthy that you can ask questions too. Is it that bad to let the community know who has earned the right to Rollback? They can be as helpful as Mods can be. No, let me correct myself, they ARE as helpful as mods can be. 02:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **** Are you saying an editor needs to have a highlighted name to be considered helpful? 02:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **** No, he was pointing out that if you have decided that someone has to be trustworthy to be given this button, then they should be recognized as trustworthy. Asperon Thorn 03:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **** The button is how they are recognized as trustworthy, otherwise everyone would have it. 03:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ***** And how do you recognize someone that has the button? Asperon Thorn 03:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ***** http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki:User_Rights 04:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ****** I'm sorry I'm a regular user and don't know about that link. How do I know a particular editor that just reverted an edit is "trusted" Asperon Thorn 04:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ****** You don't need to know that the one that reverted your edit is "trusted". Every user has the same rights as whoever else to edit this wiki. If your edit was reverted, either you haven't followed the rules or the one who reverted is wrong, in which case you go explain your case on his talk page or in the edit summary. 10:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ******* @Sam, if you think they are as useful as mods, propose their nomination as moderators, the community will decide if they'll have a good use of the mod tools. I see nothing wrong with it. But if right now they are not mods, there probably is a reason. 10:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ******* I have to agree with Asperon and Sam here. The Rollback may only be a button that really does not give a new power but, it has other uses. For one it's given to active members of the community who have made a significant contribution to the wiki. What is wrong with recognizing that. Second i have not done the statistics but i would suspect a person with rollback rights are significantly less likely to vandalize the wiki. I know i have not posetd much recently as i am very busy but i do roam for vandals now and then still and that orange name is usefull. If i see a lot of edits and i want to chekc to see of any vandalism has occured i skip the ones made by rollback users. Maybe i should not be doing that but i don't have a lot of free time and I "Trust" that those people know what they are doing. They have been around long enough. Does that mean i suspect all non rollback users, no but i will pay slightly more attention to what they are doing. 21:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Honestly why are we having a bunch of forums on minor things that don't even need attention. The wiki is to provide information about the LoL client, not worry about RLB colors and achievements. I mean who cares if RLB have a color, is it really a big deal? We are worrying too much on minor distractions instead of creating new projects or improving content even further. 02:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **@Tech, I, in no way, see how bringing up issues takes attention away from projects and contents. 02:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ***We are all talking about user colors instead of thinking of new project ideas -_- 02:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ****Sigh, Tech, people can do more than one thing at a time, it's one of the things that makes us the head species on Earth. I'm sure you and other editors can type four tildes on an issue page and think up some projects at the same time. I see no effort being made into projects, no forum pages, no talk page discussions, nothing. If you want more projects to be done then start something. 03:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *****I know, but I am saying that all this talk over a color is a waste of time (better wording there). 03:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ******Yet if it was done without a forum then there'd be massive complains from everyone who is on the oppose side, just like when some users receive positions without a general consensus. 03:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *******So you not wanting to lose your color means that the discussion about it is useless and should not be made, and we should all stop wasting time here. AmIDoingItRight? It's not like you have created any similar threads anyway.. 10:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *A very good quote that expresses my opinion very well from the Stellar Dawn Wiki (http://stellardawn.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:User_Right's_Hilite's&t=20100801070850): The colors are used to distinguish between users with certain access rights. Although rollbacks have one additional tool then others they are not able to perform administrative tasks therefore allowing them a hilite would serve no purpose. I don't think a user needs to know who has rollbacks rights as, in a hypothetical situation, won't see the need in a user contacting a rollback simply to request them save time to revert an edit rather than themselves undoing it. It's simply used to distinguish between users who can offer additional aid to others. 08:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.''